Analytics data can be very complex and is often represented in dashboards as many reports displayed for viewing. For many years, analysts and other users of similar type data have struggled to provide attractive and easily consumable summaries of the data to those who do not want to browse through dashboards full of reports. Historically, this means that a user has to generate multiple reports, pull the data out into spreadsheets, manipulate that data, and then manually incorporate the summarized data into a static custom built report that has been designed in some creative software. The process is very tedious and time consuming, only to output a completely static report, which means that any iteration is manual and often nearly as time consuming as when generating the original report.